Truthful Serendipity
by I like Dogs
Summary: Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Draco get sucked into a different reality, and their most secret desires and thoughts are exposed. When they return, can they survive the embarrassment of having to face each other the rest of the year? D/Hr, maybe some G/H
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Ah, my first Harry Potter fic. Well, don't flame me too bad, and give me really convincing reviews so that I don't get discouraged and stop writing. Yeah, I'm like that. (Grins) Has anyone besides me thought of sending FF.Net a suggestion like, "Um…here's a suggestion, how 'bout…you make the site actually work?" It just makes me soooooooooo mad! I hate it when stuff is broken. My therapist says it's because I think I myself am broken. Pfff, what does he know?  
  
Summary: Um, well, uh…Oh! Now I remember! Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Draco get sucked into a different reality, and their most secret desires and thoughts are exposed. When they return, can they survive the embarrassment of having to face each other the rest of the year? Warning: With my mind, this might be a little weird, a little OOC, and a little…well, weird. But it'll probably be interesting, so read! D/Hr, maybe a little H/G  
  
Disclaimer: (Lights a blue candle, along with a pink and orange and begins to meditate). "…Harry Potter is not mine…Harry Potter belongs to the Goddess of Literature JK Rowling…hmm…mountain berries, pink lemonade, and spring stream are a good combination for aroma therapy…um…here's the story…"  
  
  
  
Truthful Serendipity  
  
Chapter 1-Arrival at the Weasley's and Diagon Alley  
  
  
  
  
  
Hermione Granger approached the Weasley's pleasant looking home as her parents drove off. She was to spend the weekend there so that she could accompany them to Diagon Alley and then Hogwarts. She was going into her 6th year at the great school of witchcraft and wizardry, and she was quite excited. She had been made a Prefect, along with Harry and Ron.  
  
A sudden grin broke out on the brunette's face as she made it to the door and Ron and Harry ambushed her before she could knock. She received hugs from each, and comments like, "Mione, we've missed you!" and "My, my, my, our little Hermione sure is growing!"  
  
She was ushered inside and the door closed behind her.  
  
"Ginny!" she shouted as her other red headed friend ran into her arms. The two had become quite close since Harry and Ron were constantly at Quiddtich practice.  
  
"Oh, Herm, I missed you! But now that you're here you can help me fend off these brutes! Ron and Harry have done nothing but unmercislessly tease me, and Fred and George are visiting this weekend. I'm in need of another girl!" the once shy Weasley grinned and Hermione nodded in agreement.  
  
"Boys," they said and shook their heads at the same time.  
  
"Hello dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled and gave Hermione a warm hug. "My, you sure are growing!" she announced as they parted.  
  
Hermione smiled as Harry and Ron nodded their agreement. And it was true: the once bean-stalky book worm, Hermione was a now blossoming 16 year old.  
  
"Well dinner will be ready in a few, so why don't you kids head on upstairs and I'll call you down later," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Harry and Ron smiled sweetly-a little too sweetly-as Hermione handed each an item of hers to carry.  
  
"What?" she asked them.  
  
"Nothing," they responded quickly, bounding up the stairs to put Hermione's things in Ginny's room.  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you, Mione. George sent Ron a load of new pranks and things, and all they've been doing is tormenting me with them," Ginny smiled as Hermione groaned.  
  
"Just what I need-another Weasley and a bag of tricks!" she sighed and the two girls broke out laughing.  
  
*  
  
The rest of the weekend went by smoothly enough, with the exception of a few of George and Fred's pranks Sunday night at dinner. First, there was the headless chicken incident, in which George bewitched to seem alive, and then set loose in Mrs. Weasley's kitchen while she was preparing dinner. Second (which, according to Hermione, was the absolute worst), was when the twins hexed Hermione's food so that upon eating it, afterward every book she reached for would grow a huge, toothy mouth and try to bite her. It wore off after a few hours, much to the disappointment of Ron and Harry.  
  
Now it was the morning that the four Hogwarts students would head for Diagon Alley and shop themselves silly.  
  
Hermione and Ginny decided that they would go to look at robes first, while Harry and Ron would look at Quidditch things. These two topics of course took the most amount of time from the shoppers, and by that time it would be nice to have a butterbeer. So, they decided to meet at a nice bar afterwards, then head off together to look at normal school things.  
  
So, upon arrival (via Floopowder), everyone visited Gringotts to get their money, and the children (who were becoming more and more like young adults) split off in separate directions in their two groups, promising to meet up later as planned.  
  
Hermione and Ginny found an intricate looking robe shop with a nice young woman working. They began to browse around with the occasional good find.  
  
"Ooh! Hermione, look! Isn't this one just grand? I love it! I want this soooo bad!" Ginny screeched as she pulled a normal black robe off of a rack.  
  
"Why? It doesn't look any different from all the other ones," Hermione stated simply, looking at it with a bored expression.  
  
"It may not look any different, but it feels different. Here, feel!" Ginny shoved the robe into Hermione's arms and she almost gasped. She had never felt anything so soft, so smooth, and so perfect in all her years.  
  
"What is this fabric?" Hermione asked as she begrudgingly let Ginny take the robe back.  
  
"Dunno, it doesn't say," Ginny responded distractedly as she searched the robe for a price.  
  
"Wow! And it's cheap too!" Ginny said, showing Hermione the tag.  
  
"Lucky! That seems to be the only one. If I could I'd get one but-"  
  
"Here," a familiar drawl came from behind the girls, and Hermione soon found herself with a robe just like Ginny's thrust into her arms. A she turned to see who it was, she caught a glimpse of silvery-blond hair go out the door.  
  
"Was that Draco Malfoy?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Uh-huh," Ginny nodded, mouth slightly agape in shock.  
  
When the two recovered, Ginny said, "Well this summer sure has done quite a job on him, hasn't it?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, clueless.  
  
"Oh, come on, Mione! Are you telling me that even from just that small little glance you couldn't tell how good he looks?"  
  
"What? How could I ever see anything besides a spoiled, selfish, jerk who has done nothing but terrorize my friends and I the past 5 years?!" Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"What did he just do?" Ginny asked in a calm voice.  
  
"Oh." Hermione felt herself at a loss for words as she remembered the kind and somewhat human gesture Malfoy had made a moment ago.  
  
"See? He's not that bad!" Ginny said, smirking at Hermione's quietness.  
  
"Whatever," Hermione said, "Let's just meet the boys now," and dragged a triumphant Ginny out into the crowded streets.  
  
They found the boys sitting at the bar in a booth near the window, discussing Quidditch, of all things.  
  
"Hey Mione, hey Gin. Did you girls have fun looking at robes and such?" Ron asked. Hermione didn't miss the implied tone when he said 'girls', so she replied, "Yes, we did. So did you boys have a good time looking at god- awful Quidditch things?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, we did."  
  
"Good," Hermione replied as she slid into a spot next to Ginny.  
  
"Okay, now that you two are done with pointless arguments, has anyone else had a run in with Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Actually, we-OW!" Ginny was cut off as Hermione kicked her in the shin.  
  
"What she means is we saw him on the street, but he didn't notice us." Hermione quickly said.  
  
"Oh. Well, when Ron and I were in the Quidditch shop he ran into us, literally, and apologized. Then he was out the door before we could even accuse him of anything," Harry explained.  
  
"Weird," Hermione said.  
  
"I agree. The stupid git's planning something, I say," Ron said and took a swig of his butterbeer.  
  
"If he was planning something, don't you think that he'd be a little less conspicuous?" Ginny spoke up.  
  
"Maybe he's too stupid to be conspicuous!" Ron countered.  
  
"Ron, if anyone knows how smart Malfoy is, it's us. I'm sure that he probably just did that so that he would make you guys think he was up to something, when he really wasn't," Hermione put her two cents in.  
  
"So, he's trying to make us think he's up to something, when he really isn't, and then what? Actually do something to us while we're thinking that he was planning to do something, then he wasn't because he actually just wanted us to think that he's up to something?" Harry asked.  
  
The other three stared at him with confused looks.  
  
After realizing what he just said, Harry decided that agreeing with Ron was much easier, and added, "I think you're right, Ron. He is planning something."  
  
"Nice to know I'm trusted," came a cool voice form behind them. They turned to see Draco and-WAIT! Crabbe and Goyle weren't standing behind him. Weird.  
  
"And why would we trust you, Malfoy?" Harry spat.  
  
"Well, people do change, you know," Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Not you," Harry shook his head.  
  
"Fine, fine, whatever Potter. But since you are discussing me, I think I have a right to be here," he said and smoothly slid into the spot next to Hermione, looking as comfortable as possible.  
  
As everyone stared at him in utter shock or with a look that clearly meant they wanted him to burst into flames, Malfoy looked at Hermione and said, giving her a once-over, "I'm surprised, Granger. You're much…fuller than last year."  
  
Hermione's face turned beat red and she slapped Draco as hard as she could. Harry and Ron got up, fist clenched and ready.  
  
"You…you pig! How could you be so perverse?!" she shouted.  
  
He grinned and rubbed the spot on his cheek where Hermione had slapped him.  
  
Harry lowered his voice so that it was a deadly calm and steady tone. "Malfoy, I suggest that you leave right now, before any of us here do something that we won't regret."  
  
"Why? Afraid I might take your precious virgin Hermione away from you? You know, Potter, I'm really surprised that you haven't made a move on her. She's quite a hot ticket, you know. I would-" but Draco's low drawl was interrupted as Ron's body made solid contact with his, knocking them both to the floor, Harry not too far behind.  
  
Ginny jumped up from her spot at the table and stood next to Hermione who was near the wall.  
  
They both had too suddenly leap out of the boy's way as they came crasing towards them, rolling on the floor. But the boys kept coming, and knocked all 5 of them into the wall. But they suddenly realized that they hadn't been knocked into the wall, but through it.  
  
*  
  
A/N: So what'd ya think? Kinda boring, but hey, it's the first chapter. It'll get more interesting, I promise. I just had to end it there because my candles had finally burnt out. But ah, the smell of aroma therapy still lingers in the air. Well, uh, review please. (Akward silence) Yeah, so, Draco's being quite a prick, ain't he? Heheh. Ah… 


	2. A little fun in wherever the Hell we are...

A/N: Hey peoples! I am writing this write now because FF.Net is being retarded again! AH! 

Disclaimer: Hey, if I actually _owned _Harry Potter, do you think I'd be sitting on my computer typing a crappy fan fic? Well…actually, I probably would be. That proves how stupid _I _am. Anywayz, I don't own it, never have, never will…

****

Truthful Serendipity

Chapter 2- A little fun in wherever the Hell we are!

"Where are we?" Harry asked as he picked himself up from the ground where he had landed. 

They were now in a pink, red, and white room with all sorts of corny, cheap, 'romantic' furniture (e.g. heart-shaped red chairs, pink, lacey curtains, etc.). But there wasn't anything that implied that they had once been in a bar in Diagon Alley.

"Mahoy biz shitting bon guy hud!" a muffled voice came from behind Harry. He turned to see Hermione struggling as she tried to get Malfoy off of her where he had landed. From the looks of it, she wasn't getting any oxygen. 

She finally managed to get the breathless Slytherin off of her and gasped for air. "I said *ragged breath* that Malfoy was *gasp* sitting on my *deep exhale* head!" 

"Oh, so sorry, Granger. I just crashed through a wall because of your stupid bodyguards, which now leaves me stuck with a whole bunch of goody-two-shoes Gryffindors, and I'm supposed to watch out for you, too?" Malfoy replied vehemently as he got up. Hermione shot him a nasty look, but said nothing and turned to Harry to change the subject. 

"Where's Ron?" 

Harry leant over to give Ginny a hand, and easily pulled her up from the ground. Quidditch practice sure had paid off. 

"I dunno. Ron! Ron!" Harry began to shout, but when he turned around suddenly he jumped in surprise when he almost bumped right into the Gryffindor-in-question. 

Ron grinned despite the fact that his mouth was stuffed with food-wait-FOOD? 

"Ron, where'd you get that?" Harry asked, pointing to the over piled plate in Ron's hands.

Ron chewed the rest of his food and swallowed, saying, "I guess I landed a little further away than you all did, but when I got up, I looked and lo and behold-a whole _table _just stacked with all sorts of food!" 

"It could be hexed or poisoned-" Harry began, but Ron said, "If it was hexed of poisoned I'd be dead by now!" 

__

How comforting, Harry thought as Ron led them out of the horribly decorated room, into an even more gaudy one. But this one was like a banquet hall with little heart decorations strung everywhere, and even little cupids hanging from the ceiling. There was, just as Ron had said, a huge table stacked with various foods. 

Pies, cakes and pastries lined on side of the table, and on the other side fruits, vegetables and salads were lined up. In the middle were platters of all types of meat; turkey, chicken, liver, beef, pork, steaks and even cocktail sausages. 

The kid's mouths fell open, except for Ron, who had done that earlier, and Draco. He looked calmly at the spread, and with a quick decision, thought, _Well if the stupid Gryffindors aren't going to eat it, _I _will. _

He walked up to the table and reached out for a piece of turkey, when Ron's hand reached out and grasped Draco's arm, thinking that his friends could eat first, and the Slytherin could eat leftovers.

"Hey! Watch it, Weasley!" Draco pulled his arm from the other boy's grasp. "This robe is worth more than your house!" 

Ron bristled and turned red, but before he could even think about hitting Malfoy, Ginny did it for him. A nice slap right across the face. Seems like girls were doing that a lot lately.

"I live in that home too! And although it may not be as big, or as nice as yours, it still has one thing that yours doesn't," Ginny growled, calming down more at the end of her speech as everyone stared at her in shock. Had _Ginny Weasley_ just **hit **_Draco Malfoy_? 

"And what's that?" Draco asked disinterestedly as he babied his now _very _red cheek. Twice in less than an hour was a record, for sure. 

The word came out of her mouth in something almost like a whisper, but just as strong as it was gentle. 

"Love."

For a moment Draco looked taken aback, but it was so quick that only Hermione caught it. "And why in the world would I want _that_ in my home? All it does is make you weak and poor. Isn't that what you are, Weasley? Weak. Weak and poor." He repeated the last part with slight disgust in his voice. 

Then he proceeded to grab some food and walked out of the door, leaving the rest of them angry and stunned. 

"That-that-" Hermione started, but was cut off by Harry who laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "Mione, there isn't enough time in a year for you to say everything Draco Malfoy is. So just ignore him, and try not to fuel his thirst for being a prat." 

Hermione nodded and said, "You stay here and comfort Ginny if she needs it, I'm going to find Malfoy." 

She marched towards the door, and as she walked down the hall she heard Harry say: "Just remember what I said, Hermione!"

*

Hermione marched down the corridor, angry at Malfoy, angry at his arrogance, angry at his snobby attitude, angry at the way he always managed to look so good whether angry or-WHOA! Where'd that come from? Well, just ignore it-maybe it'll go away. 

She suddenly realized that she had no idea where she was-not just in the hallway, but this whole place. She decided not to think about it, and just find that stupid git Malfoy.

*

Malfoy had found another gaudily decorated room (aka pink, red, and white _everywhere_) and secluded himself in it, hoping no one would find him. But then why would anyone find him? Certainly no one would go looking for him. 

Hs thoughts trailed off to a few moments before. _Damn Weasley girl! Why did she have to say that? Why did she have to stick up for herself and her stupid brother? Now they're all even madder at me! Thank God that there's food here, or I'm sure that they'd kill me and eat me instead._ Malfoy's thoughts were interrupted when he heard light footsteps in the hall. He listened more carefully, and determined that they were female-not the younger Weasley, she already had all of her fill of 'Arguing with everyone's favorite Slytherin' for one day. Granger. Of course, how had he not known that _she'd _come after him? Now there would be the questions, the threats, and of course the grand finale-the pissed off exit where she'd stomp out of the room and run into her boyfriends (that's plural) arms saying how much of a prick he was, and-

"MALFOY!" Draco cringed inwardly. His father used that exact tone on him when he did something really horrible. 

"Yes, Mudblood?" he wasn't in the mood for games right now-he wanted peace, quiet, and no Gryffindors. 

"Do-not-call-me-that," Hermione said through gritted teeth. 

Malfoy chose to ignore her, and said, "Mudblood, what do you want?" 

"Stop it! Just…stop it, Malfoy. You're a human being, just like the rest of us. Just try to act like one while we try and figure out where in the hell we are, okay?" Hermione said exasperatedly, squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing her temples as she prepared for the onslaught of a migraine. 

"Granger, I'm touched…I mean, you're the first person to ever call me human," Malfoy said sincerely. 

For a moment Hermione almost flipped out when she heard Malfoy speak to her as if she were a person, but then she opened her eyes and saw his smirk. 

"Malfoy, just be fucking serious once in your whole life! I mean, we could be in Voldemort's own house and we wouldn't know it!" she yelled, and Malfoy saw a flash of fear as she mentioned the Dark Lord's name. 

"I don't really thing pink's his color, love," Draco smirked at her.

Now he was just being unbelievable! He knew what she had meant! Now she was angry.

"Well you would know." 

Draco's act fell at this. His face became placid, and he said in a calm voice, "What are you implying, Granger? That I'm a Death Eater?"

"Frankly, Malfoy, I don't give a damn whether you're a Death Eater or not. If you are-then you're stupider than I have imagined, and if you aren't-well if you aren't…then good for you. You're still a prick," and with that Hermione made her grand finale and left Malfoy dazed and confused and a more than a little pissed. 

Since when did he call Mudblood Granger '_love'_?

*

__

Since when does Draco Malfoy call me_ 'love'? _Hermione thought as she stomped down the hall. 

__

Oh well, I guess I'll just put it back under 'Unsolved Mysteries involving Draco Malfoy'. That file also included the time when he had handed her the robe in the shop and then completely changed when he was in the bar, saying all those nasty things about her. 

She shook her head and thought, _Too much thinking, bad. _

She had to go tell Ron and Harry what a prick Malfoy was, anyways.

*

****

THANK-YOUS 

f0xyness39: You are my very first reviewer! Woo hoo! Ding ding ding! We have a winner! And your prize is…a really lame and pathetic thank-you from a horrible fan fic author called Starr. But it's the thought that counts, right? (Gives a sheepish smile, although its 'The thought that counts' doesn't really apply to now since it was a prize, not a gift) Yes, and Draco is being quite a prick. But it's so fun to write him like that! Oh well. For this to be Hr/D, he has to be a little nicer. We'll just have to have Hermione whip him into shape! (Evil grin) 

Eliza Malfoy: Thanks for your review and your opinion! Believe me; I'm hurrying my ass off! LOL. I, unlike some fan fic authors, don't care if you leave a really short review. It's the thought that counts, right? (Gives a stupid grin as people roll their eyes) What? What'd I say?

IlUvDrAcOmAlFoY : Hey, you better watch out cuz I love Draco Malfoy, too! Hehe. No, seriously. Watch out. I'll be watching you… Not really, I just like saying that. You adore my story? Aw, that's so sweet! Well I adore you for reviewing! (Awkward silence) Anywayz, thanks for the opinion and your review! Ta ta!

Draco'sChick4Ever: Thanks for the compliments! That was really nice of you! I always try and make my author notes funny, but usually end up sounding mental. (Sigh) I am very upset about the Document Manager, though. I have had my chapter finished for days now but I couldn't post! Anywayz, thanks again!

****

A/N: Great, now not only is Draco being a prick, he's getting slapped non-stop and keeps confusing everyone! Anywayz, please review! My therapist says that a little encouragement will really help my self-esteem. (Silence) I even got a doctor's note! (Waves piece of notebook paper that says: 'Review! Signed, Dr. Beaverhousenlottertowerloohow.') Well? (Waits patiently, but can't take it anymore) Why are you still reading this?! REVIEW! Do I need to spell it out for you even though it's written over there **-**?! 

**__**

R-E-V-I-E-W!

Please?

****


End file.
